There are existing proximity systems that use RF to determine proximity. With RF based devices it is hard to determine intent and movement with respect to vehicle. One cannot determine if the user is leaving or approaching the car.
RF based triggers are wireless switches to turn certain behavior when pressed by the user (it is on/off, and the user needs to press the right key to trigger a behavior). If the user is far away nothing happens due to signal attenuation.